Bruce Wayne (Earth-Infinite)
Bruce Thomas Wayne (born February 19, 2001) is the orphaned son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, the surrogate son of Alfred Pennyworth, and the chairman of Wayne Enterprises. With his great wealth and his influence of his family company, Wayne Enterprises, Bruce is one of the world's most powerful men, following the death of his parents, and seemingly enjoys the life of an irresponsible playboy, womanizer, and billionaire brat. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger at the age of 6, Bruce would train extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology for the next 8 years. Personality After the death of his parents, Bruce began to show erratic behavior, such as self-harm, listening to heavy metal, drawing disturbing artwork, refusing to eat, and overall behaving recklessly, doing things such as climbing on top of the roof of the Wayne Mansion, burning himself, and even cutting himself, much to the shock of his guardian, Alfred Pennyworth, and longtime police ally, Jim Gordon. Unlike most kids his age, especially the boys, Bruce is very serious, although also very kind, caring, selfless, observant and intelligent. While he can be naive, Bruce can easily tell when someone is lying to him or when they are not telling him the entire truth. He shows a great deal of personal strength and maturity for his age. He loved both of his parents very much, and becomes angry if anyone speaks ill of them. Harboring leftover guilt from not doing anything when his parents were murdered, Bruce devoted all of his time and efforts towards finding clues that could be used to discover the identity of the man who killed his parents. This also demonstrates an extreme sense of stubborness, much to Alfred's charagin, as Bruce has not given up on his investigations even after 8 years of failure. Bruce has a strong moral compass to do what is right, showing a huge reprehension against the act of killing. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence:' Despite his young age and lack of proper experience, Bruce possesses a high-level intellect and above-average mental faculties at the age of 14 and is an extraordinarily intelligent individual. While in high school, his IQ was recorded to be around 192. **'Eidetic Memory:' Bruce's mind works in the same way as a computer with unlimited storage capacity, only much faster, able to perform several mental functions at once without losing focus on any of them. This ability greatly aided him in mastering a vast array of eclectic fields to the highest level as a polymath. He can instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and accuracy, storing everything that in a photographic memory and retrieve it immediately without the typical human pause for thought. **'Master Networker:' Due to being the chairman of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce has access to the best technology on Earth and possessed technology very individuals on the planet had access to. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist:' Bruce is an extraordinarily skilled hand-to-hand combatant and infamously formidable master of a vast array of martial arts, having rigorously trained himself in martial arts since childhood and surrounding himself with the greatest teachers, his skills only improving over time with training from multiple masters of combat as well as self-training, allowing him to compete with and even outmatch some of the most dangerous combatants one-on-one. Bruce is very flexible and precise in his maneuvers, able to change his battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation at a fast rate so he can take on and defeat multiple combatants of advanced combat prowess. His fighting style also incorporates and takes full advantage of his proper use of physical forces, momentum, and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and pressure-points, combined with his nigh-superhuman strength, executing it all at very high speeds. Bruce's style is proven to be extremely unpredictable, displaying highly advanced skill and knowledge in many martial arts, able to incorporate Aikido, Boxing, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Capoeira, Escrima, Hapkido, Judo, Jujutsu, Karate, Kung Fu, Krav Maga, Muay Thai, Pencak Silat, Sambo, Savate, Sumo, Taekwondo, Wing Chun, and Wrestling into his fighting style. *'Peak of Human Physical Condition:' Bruce is in extraordinary physical condition, having an incredibly powerful and well-muscled and conditioned physique, which he maintains through years of intense and strenuous training. **'Police Training:' Being trained by Jim Gordon has lead to Bruce receiving the training all Gotham City Police Department members have, and is well-adept in police protocol. Category:Articles By Marvel-DC Unity